thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraftia
The Minecraftia Metropolis was a sprawling cityscape on the British Isles. There were a few districts of Minecraftia, the semi-affluent financial district, poorly regulated industrial sector, the red light district, and the near unending expanse of unrestricted building encompassing the entire city. Many of the buildings were poorly regulated and structural inspections were privately operated and not mandatory. Due to this, building fires and collapses were common. The only medical facility offered shoddy service and was for profit. Since the majority of citizens were below the poverty line, many couldn't afford healthcare. Three military facilities were located in Minecraftia, two operating under the city funded paramilitary law enforcement department. One was a privately run mercenary camp. Roads were poorly handled, with several incompatible systems being used in different parts of the city. Accidents and road rage instances were common, pileups of different types of vehicles littered the entire region. The city law enforcement were harsh but easily bought with bribes. Crime was rampant in every part of town. United Federation of Planets President Sam Bowser served as Mayor of the City prior to his election as President. Bowser served briefly as Mayor of the City. However, his inability to restructure the city and reduce crime left him unable to win re-election. This seemed to be the end of his career until several years later when he was elected a member of the Federation House of Representatives. This allowed him to seek the presidency as a Democratic politician. His time as President of the Federation was brief and un-noteworthy. He was succeeded by President Grand Tarkin following his resignation. Upon departing from his position, he left with a substantial amount of riches and headed back to Minecraftia to resume his position of mayor. His arrival into the city wasn't a welcoming one. The streets surrounding City Hall and his mansion were packed with demonstrators demanding him to be dethroned. Rumors of his riches spread amongst the crowds. Conspiracy began to take foot in many organizations to oust Bowers from his positon. 10 days before the destruction of Minecraftia, a large contingent of paramilitary and civilian rebels stormed City Hall, Mayoral Mansion, and the security forces building. Bowers was evacuated by helicopter from his palace to the Sentinel Security Headquarters outside of the financial district. Rioters and looters followed behind the militants who maneuvered agressively through the streets to reach the complex. SSA and soldiers loyal to Bowers fought diligently for more than 6 hours as bullets and incindenaries were shot over their walls. At 11:49, 11 minutes before midnight, the gates too the complex gave way to a swarm of rebel infantry. The glass doors of the headquarters, broken by the earlier volley of gunfire barely slowed the horde of disgruntled minecraftians. Rebel forces made their way up the stairwells and floors quickly, bodies strewn the floors with shredded papers and office furniture thrown around. At 11:58 the rebelling forces reached the barricaded room where Bowers and several of his most loyal officers were hiding in. Explosives soaked in gasoline were placed, and the hallway and door was lit in furry of fire. Some of the crowd attempted to run through the flames as the sprinkler system soothed the fire. The few SSA soldiers held their ground, but were overwhelmed nearly instantly. As his most loyal supporters were mercilessly killed, Bowers was the only person left of his party. Pinned against the wall, his last words were inaudible at the maniac crowd. He was stabbed and shot to death at Midnight. After the assassination of Sam Bowers, the last 9 days of Minecraftia were pure anarchy.